Stare
by Jazyrha
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a bear very different from the others. This bear didn't smile, but stared instead. Who was ever going to love such a weird bear? /A Kuma-chan Story. Plushie Angst./


**Stare.**

_Once upon a time, there was a bear, which was very different from the other teddy bears. He lived a lonely and painful life, because this bear couldn't even smile._

From behind the window of a little shop, the brown bear stared.

Yes, stared.

He didn't even smile while staring.

Unlike the other teddy bears, he didn't have a permanent, sewn smile. His lips were one thin, straight line. His eyes weren't happy or cute.

He just stared.

He stared at the trees, which had stood there for many years. He stared at the street, where people walked up and down. He stared at the little kids, who bluntly stared back.

He was always alone and the other bears looked down upon him, with their curved line that functioned as a fake smile.

Who wouldn't choose the pink, cute, smiling bunny over the staring bear?

Who would be stupid enough to buy such an ugly bear?

Who'd want a stuffed animal that was so different?

Who'd want such a failure as the little bear was?

The bear without a name and only a staring expression had gotten used of being alone. He was used of being looked down upon. He was different and therefore no one liked him.

The thin line that was his mouth turned down a little and the lonely, nameless bear was sad.

"_Mommy__, look at that!"_

The bear stared.

"_Ew! It's so ugly!"_

And stared.

"_It isn't even cute!"_

It hurt.

"… _That's so retarded!"_

He stared.

"_Hey, check it out, that bear stares!"_

And stared.

"_Who'd__ want such an ugly bear?!"_

Day in day out, he heard them talking about him. Their high voices pierced through the heart the stuffed animal didn't posses. All the cute, smiling bears were sold and the brown bear continued staring.

He just stared.

…Stared.

Cute animals were replaced by even cuter ones and the bear remained on his place, forgotten by everyone.

Until one day…

"Ah, you're still here?"

Two strong hands lifted him up.

"I guess I should make you cuter so someone wants to buy you…"

Two eyes examined the little bear.

"I'll fix you."

The little bear was pushed on a table, where he laid silently. The shop owner looked at him, nodded and ran away. Some time later he came back with a pink ribbon. He tied it neatly around the bear's neck, making him look cuter.

But with the stare on his face… it looked quite stupid.

He shrugged it off, placed the bear back.

The day after that, he was laughed at again. The bear was changed, but he didn't look cute.

He couldn't look cute, just because he wasn't.

The bear had already given up all hope. He knew he was forsaken and his life would be spent in a cold place. The shop owner had replaced him and now all he could see was the dark. The ribbon was removed and thrown away.

Dark and alone, the bear continued staring and waiting for a day that would never come. That couldn't come.

He tried to smile, but didn't find a reason to, and the sewn line on his face wouldn't move.

He had already given up on everything. He had already gotten used to being wrong and different.

Never would a child look at him with those eyes full of anticipation and love, cuddling him and telling his problems to him. Never would he be loved by a little child. Never would he be taken to every place the child went.

Never would he escape the dark hell.

So he stared.

And stared.

One day, the bell of the little shop rang. A beautiful blonde lady and her son, with blonde hair and blue eyes, stepped inside. It was one of the rare days Anne-Sophie was seen outside. When she felt strong enough, she'd always take her son, Tamaki, with her to see the little 'commoner' shops.

It was a very special day and the little bear felt even sadder, because he didn't want to watch how the little boy bought a cute teddy bear and he was left alone again.

"Which bear would you want, Tamaki?" Anne-Sophie asked.

Tamaki searched through all the bears, picked them all up, but put them down every time again. He came to the place the little brown bear laid.

The bear stared at him.

Tamaki stared back.

The bear replied by staring even more.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes and continued staring.

"What are you doing?" the beautiful lady asked.

"I'm doing a staring contest!" Tamaki laughed. "But he wins!"

The bear didn't know what happened, when the little boy lifted him up.

"Mommy! I want this bear! I want this bear so that I can make him smile!"

The eyes of Anne-Sophie softened, as she smiled.

"Do you know a name?" she asked, as she took the little child's hand.

"Hmmm…" the boy thought, while his mother paid for the little bear.

He thought about it the whole time, until they stepped out the store.

"I know!" Tamaki said suddenly. "I'll call him Kuma-chan!"

He cuddled his new named stuffed animal and Kuma-chan just stared is response.

_The little brown bear found the person who was stupid enough to buy the staring bear and he found out he was stupid indeed. But even so, this stupid head and Kuma-chan lived happily ever after._

_

* * *

_Muhahah, yay for plushie angst! Demi and me were going to completely renew the Ouran section, by writing... PLUSHIE ANGST! Since Demi-kun already wrote about Usa-chan, I thought I'd write something for Kuma-chan. Ah, don't ask me how the hell Tamaki chooses a JAPANESE name when he speaks French XD He just does. XD

Please review!

Maybe I'll write some more plushie angst in the future XD


End file.
